Divergent (SasuHina)
by Indigo-Heiress
Summary: Hinata is forced to choose a faction, will Four (Sasuke) be her savior? Or will be prove to be an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: SasuHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Divergent series.

It all started when I took that test, I never did feel as if I belonged to my faction, my father, sister, and cousin all were true born Erudites.

Knowledge seekers, people who crave the facts and statistics of life rather then live it, experience it's originality and creativity. I always was different, but that day, it all became a little clearer. I fell under not one or several, but nearly all of the factions, my actions were something that had never been seen before.

I was warned to keep it a secret; as if we were even allowed to speak about our results in the first place, but I kept quiet, waiting for the day that I would able to make my decision and join my true faction.

Unfortunately, today was the day, today would be the day where I would have to choose which faction I would fall under.

I was afraid to say the least, having to go in front of numerous people from all the factions and make my decision.

My cousin, Neji Hyuga, was first, he walked up the stage with confidence, he had already knew exactly where he belonged.

I watched, biting my lip as I watched him look at his options, there were five bowls to represent each faction.

Neji eyed the erudite bowl, the candor, dauntless, abnegation, and amity before driving the blade across his palm with a confident stroke. Neji merely reached over the Erudite's bowl, let his blood drip and walked off, rejoining my father with a proud smirk.

I was up next, nervously I walked on the stage, took the blade and slide it across my skin, letting my blood pool in my palm as I walked forward, facing the bowls before me.

I couldn't stay home, the erudites were smart and cunning, they'd know what I was before I could return safely home.

Candor was out of the question entirely. Amity felt like home, but she would be easily spotted out, Abnegation was a fine choice but she already struggled with the rules of Erudite, so it left one faction as an option. Dauntless.

Despite how confident I felt that moment, nothing could prepare me for the cheer of the Dauntless and the disappointed look on my father's face.

Almost immediately after being welcomed to the faction by the group of insane people, they had us chase down a moving train! I could barely keep up!

It wasn't until we had to jump off of the moving train to a building that I nearly considered that being factionless wasn't such a bad idea, regardless, I jumped and fortunately made it over.

Once over, my heart was beating hard enough to be heard from miles away. I wasn't the only new girl, the dauntless greeted the new recruits with a happy smile and a pat on the back from making it across.

Little did I know that, jumping into a moving train, and jumping off of it would be something I'd consider doing again compared to what they laid out before us next.

'Jump in the hole' they said 'prove yourself' they said and all that ran through my mind was how many psychiatrists and therapists had jobs because of these lunatics!

Since not anyone of the sane people volunteered, while the lunatics smiled at one another, they decided to pick one of us.

They picked by mocking us, a game of duck-duck-goose, the five of us stood in a line. Starting with the Candor, Abnegation, two amity, and myself.

They patted our heads in random order, calling out duck until they reached me, the goose. My heart could barely take it, how would I ever manage to jump down this hole without dying of fear first?

I stood by the ledge, gulping down my fears as I stared down the dark hole, staring into the unknown, god was i so afra-

"Today!" called out one of the men, making the other chuckle.

"W-Well, here goes nothing…" I finally managed to squeak out, taking in a deep breath before jumping into the hole, feeling the air in my chest leave my body as I fell into the unknown. I was falling, freely, unable to stop myself, closing my eyes from the fear of the unknown until….

A net? I felt my body bounce into the air a couple times before the net was pulled down, making me slide across and meet with a man of raven hair and equally dark eyes, looking at he with a stoic look.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Name's Four" he spoke, his voice a little more interested than his initial impression let on. I shyly nodded, taking his hand and getting down off the net, biting my lip as eyes from a crowd scanned me up and down.

"Name?" Four asked, looking at he, slightly intrigued by my eyes, it wasn't something I didn't know by now. Opal eyes made me appear blind, luckily I wasn't but still it caught people's attention. I looked back at him after exchanging glances amongst the people.

"H-Hinata, my name's Hinata" I finally managed to say, and with that, he smirked turning to the crowd.

"First Jumper, Hinata!" he called out, earning a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"Well, Hinata, looks like you're going to fit in just fine" he smirked, turning back to the net, gently pushing me aside as he helped others off the net.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: SasuHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Divergent Trilogy!

(I apologize for those of you, who weren't able to read it. I am not used to writing chapters so small, so I tried to align everything to the center and it didn't work for me D: sorry! )

It's been a few weeks since I've been at Dauntless, training hard, being beaten to the ground even harder, we are forced to fight, to shoot, run, and even keep up with the dauntless borns.

Things have been rough but I made a friend, the Candor named Shino and a Dauntless born named Kiba, both men were nice and kind to me, helped and encouraged me.

Without their help, I wouldn't have made it to where I am now. The Top 20, I couldn't have been more proud since I had worked hard to get where I was.

I never thought I had it in me to fight people to just keep a spot for myself in the Dauntless faction but here I was, I feel as if I've grown to a point where my delicate features are proving to be my edge.

Today was going to be a fun day, it was the Dauntless twist on capture the flag. Our objective was to capture the enemy flag, shoot to kill and to win.

I was nervous but I couldn't be happier to be on a team with Kiba and Shino, I knew I could depend on them for sure.

We waited patiently with the others as Four and our current leader Orochimaru, he walked past all of us, glaring at us, nearly taunting us as he held up the weapon we would be shooting with.

"Fires like a gun, Looks like a gun, well I'll be damned, it must be a gun" he spoke, letting everyone see as he waved it around like some toy.

A girl snickered with a smirk, cocky as she spoke. "I suppose it's going to shoot real bullets too?" she asked as she nudged her friends, laughing.

Orochimaru didn't find her comment funny as all as he lazily aimed the gun towards he leg and shot her, explaining what he shot as she held her leg groaning in pain while her friend helped.

"Doesn't fire bullets but they sure hurt like them, these are meant to imitate the pain of a real bullet. That should be incentive enough to keep you all on your toes" Orochimaru smirked at us, taking our shocked or otherwise terrified expressions as a good sign.

"Four and I will be captains, we pick our team mates and meet up at our randomly assigned rondevu points . We have till 12 o'clock, first team to capture the flag wins." he explained, not giving any rules which in turn meant that there weren't any. Since no one dared to speak a word in front of the creepy man, he continued, his smirk never wavering.

"The colors of each team are Red and Blue, Four picks first, than I." he finished off, turning towards Four who was casually leaning against a pole with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the attractive raven had already sent the girls into a frenzy with his looks and stoic personality. As for me? I preferred to keep my distance, he seemed scary and mean…

"I pick Red, and first on my team is Hinata Hyuga" he announced, you could imagine my shocked expression as well as Kiba's and Shino's as he casually threw me a red bandana.

Orochimaru chuckled at Sasuke's choice, he merely smiled at me and spoke "Picking out the weak ones, I see." he commented as he choose the a Dauntless born and threw him a blue bandana.

Once everyone was picked, I was glad to see I was able to keep my friends with me as we all walked to our spot with Four as our leader, he stood before all of us, picking the underdogs of and standing beside me as he made everyone circle up, keeping the flag in his possession as he spoke.

"Alright, this isn't a game. Think of it as war, your friends beside you will be closer than your blood relatives, your lives hang in the balance and rests in your friend's ability to save you." he began looking around, ignoring the girls who just stared at him and paid no attention to his words.

"Then whoever is beside Hyuga, is a dead man" commented Gaara, a Dauntless born, as he crossed his arms over his chest while a small fit of laughs erupted form the others, all expect Kiba, Shino and Four of course.

"We will have partners, groups of two. Since you feel so strongly about Hyuga's lack of abilities then she's my partner." he announced, making it clear that he wasn't playing a game.

It was so weird, first being called to his team and now being his partner, it was a lot of pressure for sure. Once he assigned everyone with partners, he made them all wear their bandanas around their left arm before splitting up the teams of two.

One team was in charge of guarding the flag, one in charge of defense and another on offense, as for Four and I, we were in charge of finding the enemy but being safe about it.

"Alright, think like the enemy, if you were to hide a flag, where would you hide it?" he asked me, never taking his eyes off his surroundings as he held his gun in hand, ready for a fight while I on the other hand held the gun nervously.

"I-I'm not sure…" I admitted before looking around, noticing a tower in the distance but nothing to climb to get an aerial advantage. "That tower, it's high and it would seem like they'd try and barricade it, protecting the flag on the top floor?" I shyly suggested, fearing it was a stupidly clear plan and I hadn't thought hard enough.

Four was silent for a moment before smirking, he nodded, patting my head before speaking. "Nice thinkin, Hyuga" he complimented before urging me to follow him and hide behind an abandoned building.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked, clearly he was putting me to the test, seeing if I was fit to be a leader which was practically a necessity for Dauntless but I couldn't have been more nervous in my life.

After a moment of thinking, I couldn't help but let countless scenarios run through my head, just as I thought everything was hopeless.

"We could have one team go in as bait, the rest of us surround the enemy team while another team goes in to take the flag while the rest as fighting off the enemy." I finally suggested, feeling confident in my plan since it was always something you could count an Erudite born to do, think with mental strategic ability.

Four smirked once more, nodding before speaking. "Sounds like a good plan, and here I thought rushing in to get towards what we want" he spoke. I couldn't help that all this praise was slightly getting to my head, Gaara obviously had other thoughts of me while Four,Kiba and Shino were in my favor.

"There's still an issue, we can't just go head strong with baiting them, maybe they expect that" I brought to his attention, he merely checked his watch and set his gun down, sitting against the wall before talking.

"They are expecting us, but this early, only an hour has passed, the plans good, but we need to catch them when they least expect it. Maybe they think we're going defensive, so we got to wait it out. Until then, we can do nothing" he said, almost as if it were the most casual thing to do. Sit and wait in a game where the enemy team has guns that hurt like real bullets, the thought of merely being grazed just made me cringe.

Hesitantly I sat down beside him, keeping the gun in my arms as I nervously waited for the enemy to sneak up and get us.

"You were an Erudite before you came here, right?" he asked, picking up a conversation as he stared at the sky.

"Yeah.." I answered, finding his question rather out of the blue, considering we weren't here to evaluate out small talk skills.

"Well that was a bland answer, tell me more, how's it like?" he asked, rolling his eyes before looking at me. "Also, how'd you get those eyes?" he added.

I bit my lip nervously, finding his questions a little invasive but I answered regardless. "It's basically a giant library and school, you study, test yourself and try to be smarter than the person beside you. As for my eyes, it runs in my family, we look blind but we arent" I shyly said, looking away since his eyes never broke from mine.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before we heard a twig snap, Four immediately grabbed his gun and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that I should be quite while he slowly got to his feet and prepared to shoot his gun.

It all happened so quickly, just as fast as I spotted the blue bandana was the same moment Four had shot the person straight in the chest, grabbing my arm and bringing me to my feet. "Time to fight, put your plan to action" he ordered, as he pushed me, forcing me to run while he covered my back, shooting at those who shot towards my direction.

Once I finally gathered everyone in the midst of artillery fire and shouting, I told them of my plan and we finally put to to use while Four and Kiba kept the others at bay. It had to work, our team was riding on my idea and we had to make sure it worked. Who knows what would happen if we lost? EVeryone already expects us to lose anyway…

Here goes nothing…

Gaara and Kiba went in as the bait, both were Dauntless born and both of them seemed to be able to take whatever was coming their way while the rest of us went around, taking them by surprise while Four and I rushed up the tower. Seemed simple right?

On our way towards the tower we had meet with Orochimaru and Kabuto, I mentally cursed while Four smirked, finding this amusing for whatever reason,

"Taking the weakest link with you?" taunted Orochimaru while he aimed the gun towards me, taking aim with a smirk.

Four on the other hand seemed faster, quicker on his feet and he launched towards them, counting on me as backup without even saying a word.

I couldn't hesitate as I aimed my gun and fired, trying to shoot at Kabuto and Orochimaru as Four disarmed Orochimaru and planted a bullet into his chest, causing the man to groan in pain and turning to Kabuto until I finally managed to hit the man in the leg, making him groan and fall to tend to his pain while Four smirked, shooting the man's arm before waving me to join him.

"Good job" he whispered as he lead me towards the tower, we worked together.

I shot while he took hand to hand combat, we worked our way to the top but we he opened the door, he was hit in the head, making him fall to the floor nearly unconscious.

Leaving me to fend for myself, just as the person tried to run off to defend the flag I aimed and shot him in the leg, making him fall.

I had a bad feeling but charged in anyway, there stood a girl nearly twice my size and aiming the gun towards my head.

I aimed and tried to shot, only to hear an empty lock. I had run out of bullets, I threw my gun in fear, effectively hitting the girl while I ran for the flag. Only to meet the cold floor as she grabbed my foot, pulling me down and bringing me to a fight. I tried my best to dodge her punches but given that I was on my back, my options were limited.

My heart was racing, I needed to win this, it was my plan that got everyone in this mess and it was my plan that got Four unconscious, I had to do this!

I mustard up courage to grab the girl's head, bringing her down to meet my own head, head butting her and putting her off balance, giving me not only a major head ache but the time I needed to grab the flag and wave it.

Below me, were cheers, my team was cheering me, happy for our victory and I couldn't have been happier! If only I could reach a little further, my small arms didn't let me fully extend the flag over the thick balcony.

A rough hand grabbed my own, and a tall figure stood behind me as he grabbed it out of my hands and waved it out further for me, I turned nervously to see Four, a smirk on his face and a hand reaching to pat my head.

"Well done, shorty" was all he said, and I couldn't help the smile that beamed on my face. I had did it, I had lead my team to victory and with the help of Four, I was able to prove others that my aim in guns and fighting isn't my limitation, my mind and my strategy proved I was capable of so much more.


End file.
